The Masquerade
by Blowing Wind
Summary: He was arrogant and a workaholic. She was sweet and innocent. They couldn't be more different, but one meeting at a masquerade ball might just change that. SXS


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Like always, I don't own CCS, i just use the characters for my amusement.

X

X

X

"I give up." An exasperated tone wrung out from the amethyst eyed woman as she threw her hands up into the air and turned around to leave the room. A pair of amused emerald eyes swirled with mischief as she reverted her gaze back to the medical mystery she was currently reading.

Twenty two year old Sakura Kinomoto crossed her legs and grinned. It was a well known fact among her close friends and families that she was an absolute raving workaholic and an avid reader that not even a temptation like huge Masquerade ball attended by the most elite group of people in Tokyo could entice her into leaving her apartment tonight on her only day off from work at the hospital.

It was almost comical to see that her best friend and recently newlywed, Tomoyo, had not given up her search for finding Sakura her knight in shining armor. Tomoyo was happy, ridiculously happy with her life that she insisted upon taking it into her own hand to help Sakura find that elusive happiness also. Too bad Sakura had no intention of disrupting her well organized life now since she had just moved from home to a place of her own, and finally achieving her freedom from the watchful gaze of her parents and brother.

Plopping a piece of chocolate into her waiting mouth, Sakura didn't miss a beat as she turned the page and continued reading as if the sound from the next room of Tomoyo throwing things around didn't bother her one bit. It was until moments later on that the lavender haired woman returned with a stack of newly mystery novels that Sakura managed to buy the day before in her hand. The smugness in her gaze had Sakura's narrowing her own. Tomoyo walked over to the burning fireplace and took a hold of one book, hand poised over the roaring fire.

"Take your pick, Sakura." She said smugly and Sakura gasped.

"Moyo! You are not burning my books!" Sakura shouted as she stood up.

"Ah-ah-ah. I gave you a choice. Now, what will it be?" Tomoyo asked as her finger slipped little by little, the book inching closer to the fire and Sakura almost shrieked.

"Alright, alright. You win, you book murderer." Sakura shouted at last and Tomoyo smirked in victory.

"Good. Now go and shower. I have your dress in the bedroom ready for you and the limo should be here in an hour. That does not give us enough time to get ready so chop, chop." Tomoyo said as she pushed Sakura into the titled bathroom and closed the door. Clapping her hands together, she could not stop the smile from spreading over her pretty feature. Her friend was going to have one hell of a night.

Sakura grumbled to herself quietly as she stripped her clothing and got into the hot shower. Tomoyo could be so bossy sometimes! Of course, growing up, she was more used to the quiet and shy and friendly Tomoyo, but since she got married, Sakura would say that Eriol's tendency to boss people around was rubbing off on his wife.

Sakura took her time in the shower, washing her hair with cherry blossomed shampoo that she was so fond off and then proceed to wash her body as well. It was until a hard knock on the door interrupted her stating that if she did not get out of there in the next five minutes; her very well cherished mysteries will disappear.

Scowling, Sakura tentatively shut off the faucet and wrapped herself in a soft pink towel before stepping out of the shower. Damn Tomoyo and her threats!

When she opened the door minutes later, Tomoyo was in her elements of arranging the sparkling champagne silk dress along with a few other accessories that would look exceptionally well with the dress. She turned when Sakura walked into the room and immediately grabbed a brush in one hand and a crystal tiara in another before she proceeded to tackle Sakura for the Masquerade.

Ten P.M. rolled around and Sakura found herself properly refreshed and dressed for the elaborate occasion. Stepping out from the sleek black limo, she gathered her long dress in one hand while the other awkwardly trying to adjust the crystal mask that his her eyes. She had to admit to herself that Tomoyo had done one heck of a job. Her thick auburn hair was twisted into an intricate up do with a few loose curly strands escaping here and there and a crystal tiara completed the style. Her silk champagne dress was off the shoulder and sparkled with hidden crystals, and it was so long that it dragged around her ankle as she walked. She had to admit that wearing four inches of high heels was not that uncomfortable. She had endured worst in med school.

"Are you ready to have fun?" Tomoyo asked as she stepped out besides her best friend. Tomoyo, of course, looked flawless as usual as she donned one of her own design of a long flowing lavender gown that matched her eyes shade perfectly. Her thick hair was curled with random pearls placing on it. She was the epitome of a beauty.

"I am and I'm going to hate every minute of it." Sakura replied in a fake optimistic tone that had Tomoyo grinning from ear to ear. They both walked hand toward the entranced where all of the guests are entering the grand building.

From what Sakura had gathered from Tomoyo, the masquerade was a themed party that Eriol had thrown for one of his closest friend who had decided to locate to Japan. He had bought out Tyler Communication, which had changed into Li Communication. From what Sakura knew, this friend of Eriol was highly respected in the business world and Tomoyo seemed to think very highly of him as a person and she even had dropped hints on how handsome and very available he was at the moment. Sakura had tuned out her best friend by then, opting to just enjoying the scenery before she was subjected into a night full of boredom and stuck up society elite people.

It seemed that this event was the talk of the town as Sakura spotted almost every known person in Japan. From celebrities to business executives and most of Japan's wealthiest people, they all gathered at the grand ballroom of Tokyo Metropolitan Hotel to greet the guest of honor.

Sakura was beyond amazed as she looked around the room. Grand chandeliers, crystal water fountains, yards and yards of imported silks as drapes, more food than she had ever seen, exotic flowers surrounded the room and there were even orchestra striking up classical waltz for the guests to enjoy themselves. It seemed that Eriol had spared no expense for this welcome party.

"Hey Sakura, I'm going to look for Eriol. He should be somewhere around here. Just stay here and try to enjoy yourself. I'll be right back." Tomoyo said as she parted from Sakura to go in search for her elusive husband.

Sakura's hand immediately went up to the mask as she fidgeted with it nervously. Good thing that this was a mask ball and everyone in the room was covered so she wouldn't stand out. Sakura gathered her incredible long gown and went in search of food for her own. After all, she didn't even have dinner yet.

.

.

The said elusive guest of honor, Li Xiao Lang, a.k.a. Li Syaoran was having absolutely the worst time of his life as he stood to the side of the ballroom. He had sneaked in from the back room without notifying anyone and hopefully he could sneak back out in half an hour or so. He had always hated these kinds of events and worst, he hated being pampered and the flattery from the bunch of idiots that wanted to get in his good favors.

He had wanted to celebrate his victory in buying out Tyler communication with a bottle of scotch before burying himself in work again, and this time he was out of Hong Kong where his mother could not bother him about his marital status.

He adored his mother, really, but sometimes, the woman was just overwhelming with her constant nagging of him still a bachelor. After his cousin Eriol's wedding two years ago, she had taken it upon herself to hunt him the perfect wife. Except he didn't want any, but that had never deterred his mother from shoving eligible bachelorettes in his face one after another.

That was the reason why Syaoran felt that if he did not put an end to the situation soon, it would get out of hand and before every woman his mother had ever introduced him to would hate him with a thousand degrees of fury. After all, he wasn't exactly subtle about his intention of staying single.

Tyler communication had offered him the way out. He had snatched it the first chance he got and opted to take the failing business into his hand and had converted into one of the Li's global empire. With his sharp business mind and ruthless tactics, he had singled handedly saved the business from going bankrupt and added into the Li's business.

Now that he was free from his mother and her thoughts of bouncing babies, he was stuck on Eriol and his damn welcoming party. Out of the fire and into the frying pan. Was everyone in his life trying to make him miserable or something?

Throwing back a glass of scotch, he placed his mask back on his face and decided that he had enough of this damn party. Eriol could rant about his carelessness over image later, but right now he had to get out before he goes insane.

That was when he saw her.

She was like swan amongst the grey colored bird. With her graceful saunter to the elegant gown she donned and the beautiful face that would stop and grab any attention, she stood out among the rest. Syaoran felt a jolt of lust as he watched her from afar. The feeling hit him hard and fast. The full force of desire was hard to tamper down and before he knew it, he had stride toward her direction.

He had certainly noticed the lustful stares other males had given her way and in some way or another, she had carried on like nothing was out of the ordinary. What an odd creature.

She was making her way to a group of men forming a loose circle and a thought hit him that she might already be attached. Syaoran hoped that she was not. But she surprised him even more when she passed the men without a glance before continuing her way towards the buffet table.

He cracked a smile and the thought that she had crossed the entire ballroom for food had amused him quite so. He was used to seeing women suppressed themselves from eating in public since many considered it unladylike. This petite woman was not shy or pretending to take that pseudo ladylike route that many had. She simply accepted a plate from the waiter with a smile before proceeded to pile everything she liked onto the plate.

He had stopped a few yards from her and took the time to observe her, She was definitely from a high class family by the way she handled the utensils expertly, the subtle way she chewed her food had told him that it was breed into her. She was pretty enough, he could say. Her bones were small and her features delicate. Half of her face was covered by the mask and before he knew it, his eyes followed the movement of the curve of her elegant neck, down to the pert breasts that was exposed by the gown.

And by the looks of it, he was not the only one that had noticed. She had already managed to attract quite a large number of admirers in the room. Syaoran slid silently into movement. He had found his prey and he was not going to let her get away.

It was in his nature to dominate.

X

X

X

Sakura was having the time of her life and she sampled every delicious food on her plate. Her meals were mostly at the hospital since that was where she spent a majority of her time. She had barely had time for a decent food from the take out restaurants, let alone home cook meals, but tonight, she decided to compensate all of that. After all, this was the most interesting highlights of her time here so far. Good food and no company to bother her. What more could she want?

The party was now in full swing and since most of the people were either on the dance floor waltzing the night away or just standing about the room socializing, it wasn't hard for her to find a secluded seat to enjoy her meal. Spotting a seat, she moved toward it silently avoiding everyone, so imagine her surprise when a tall male figure stepped into her path blocking her from her destination.

"Excuse me." She murmured out before stepping aside to get through. She tried to sidestep him but he blocked her again. Her deep emerald eyes almost turned into annoyance before she masked her expression against his arrogant one.

"Hello. My name is Satoshi Hitomoshi. Would you like to dance?" he asked with a glint in his deep azure eyes, which kept roaming up and down her figure. Sakura had never felt more exposed.

"I'm actually waiting for someone." Sakura replied with a hesitant smile as her eyes searched around the room for Tomoyo.

"Oh I see." He said with a disappointed expression before he perked up again. "Can I accompany you until your someone shows up?" he asked instead and Sakura was starting to run out of ideas to get out. She was not used to this kind of male attention before and she certainly didn't know what to do now. Would she offend him if she just told him she wanted to be left alone? She probably would by the expectance look on his face, she thought. Before she could open her mouth, her waist was circled by a pair of strong arm and the next second she was pressed up way too intimately with another hard body.

"Hitomoshi-san, I see you met date." Said a deep timbre and poor Sakura was like a deer caught in a headlight. She had only wanted to enjoy her food and get through this evening quietly.

Hitoshi's eyes widened a bit before he nodded stiffly. "Xiao Lang."

Sakura did not know what was going on but it seemed like she was caught in a male testosterone game or something like that.

"Perhaps you can save me a dance later?" Hitoshi turned his attention back to Sakura with a charming smile.

"I doubt your jealous wife would like that." This Xiao Lang spoke cutting off Sakura's replied and she gasped in outrage. This married man had the gall to flirt with her while his wife was in the room. She turned to glare at him before she was whisked away by the man. He was still holding on to her waist with a strong grip. Now that her initial bout of anger evaporated, she has another problem to deal with.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Yes?" he answered and Sakura was taken back by the softer tone. He sounded so polite that she didn't know what to say.

"Can you please let me go?" she asked instead.

The corner of his mouth kicked up. "No." he responded mildly before pulling her onto the dance floor.

Sakura was almost livid with rage now with this man's antics. "And why not?"

"Because you're dancing with me." He said surely as they moved to the slow waltz. She might not have realized it, Xiao Lang thought but she looked absolutely irresistible when she was angry. The light flushed color on her cheeks complimented her pale skin perfectly and he felt the urge to trace it with his lips. Her skin was as soft to the touch as it looked and he found his fingers making circular motion on her hips. The off the shoulder dress showed a good amount of her cleavage without exposing too much to the eyes but left little to the imagination, and with every breath she took, he left his eyes drawn to her rising motion of her breasts.

"You do realize that this count as kidnapping, right?" she asked with a raised brow and Xiao Lang smiled.

"No." he said calmly and had the pleasure to see her huffing indignantly. "More like a rescue."

"How so?" she challenged instead.

"If I hadn't come along, you would be with Romeo and that could probably lead him to his divorce from his wife."

"I doubt I have that kind of power." She retorted back but she felt a smile looming over her mouth.

"With that besotted look on his face, I'd say differently." Xiao Lang replied with a shrugged.

"So I see. Do I get the pleasure of knowing my rescuer name?" Sakura was starting to relax in his presence.

"Only if you extend the same courtesy to me." He replied back with an attractive smile.

She couldn't help it. She laughed. This man was outrageous enough to the point of overpowering. "Sakura."

Xiao Lang nodded with a small smile. Her name fitted her perfectly. "Xiao Lang."

X

X

X

I know that many of you think that I have gone and died but I'm still alive and kicking. Just returned from my two months long vacation from Cambodia and somehow my muse once again kicked up during the extremely long flight from JFK to Hong Kong. Since school is starting again, I will be updating when I have the time so when is the next chapter of this story coming out? I seriously don't know.

Let me know what you think of this chapter!


End file.
